The field of the present invention relates to data reading systems and electronic article security (EAS) systems. In particular, various systems and methods are described herein for integrating an EAS system into a data reading system such as a barcode scanner.
In both retail checkout and inventory control environments, items are typically provided with readable tags or labels such as bar codes or RFID tags. Data reading devices such as barcode scanners and RFID readers are provided at the checkout stay on to read the codes or tags and obtain the data contained therein. The data may be used to identify the article, its price, and other characteristics or information related to checkout or inventory control. These data readers automate the information retrieval to facilitate and speed the checkout process. Thus data readers such as bar code scanners are pervasive at retail checkout.
Scanners generally come in three types: (a) handheld, such as the PowerScan™ scanner, (b) fixed and installed in the countertop such as the Magellan® scanner, or (c) a hybrid scanner such as the Duet® scanner usable in either a handheld or fixed mode. Each of these scanners is manufactured by PSC Inc. of Eugene, Oreg. In a typical operation, retail clerk uses either a handheld scanner to read the barcode symbols on the articles one at a time or passes the articles through the scan field of the fixed scanner one at a time. The clerk then places the articles into a shopping bag or other suitable container.
Though barcodes provide for rapid and accurate item identification at checkout, the bar codes do not provide for item security against theft. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems have employed either reusable EAS tags or disposable EAS tags to monitor articles to prevent shoplifting and unauthorized removal of articles from store. Reusable EAS tags are normally removed from the articles before the customer exits the store. Disposable EAS tags are generally attached to the packaging by adhesives or are disposed inside item packaging. These tags remain with the articles and must be deactivated before they are removed from the store by the customer.
There are several types of deactivation systems including magnetic, radio frequency (RF), and microwave. These systems have different structural designs and different operational characteristic. By way of example, magnetic deactivation devices use coils which are energized to generate a magnetic field of sufficient magnitude to render the EAS tag inactive. In another example, an RF system uses a wire loop antenna to generate an RF signal whereby an RF-based security tag receives the signal and deactivates in response thereto.
In any of the EAS systems, once deactivated, the tags are no longer responsive to the detection systems, the detection system typically being located at the store exits, so that an alarm is not triggered.
Some retail establishments having high volumes find it desirable to expedite and facilitate the checkout process including the scanning of the bar code data and the deactivation of the EAS tags. In the typical point of sale (POS) location such as the checkout counter of a retail checkout station, counter space is limited. In one RF-based system, an EAS deactivation wire loop is disposed around the horizontal scan window of a two-window “L” shaped scanner such as the Magellan® scanner. In such a system, barcode scanning and EAS tag deactivation presumably are accomplished over the same scan volume. Another system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,072 which discloses, among other things, various embodiments of a magnetic-based EAS deactivation system integrated into a two-window “L” shaped scanner.